


New Beginning

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-03
Updated: 2010-09-03
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: The truth is out there, even if they hide from it...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Jared and Jensen married....okay getting or have gotten divorces no names...No smut, darn it.

  
Author's notes: Maybe more, who knows. Another older story found in my files whilst dusting...enjoy.  


* * *

It’s a cross between a rock and hard place and Jared knows either way he’s gonna be the one with a bloody nose and a lot of explaining to do. Seeing Jensen like this all drunk and stupid isn’t a one off and he’s not making much sense rambling on about something or other to do with his car and all the fucking crap in the back, his words not Jared’s. Jared eyes him carefully sitting in the passenger seat all squashed up with the seat belt half strangling him because he’s slipped down the seat so far. At the next set of lights he peers in the back seat and notices all the shit in there; various bits of clothing from a jacket to a cardigan with a couple of embroidered flowers on it and a purse sitting on the back seat wobbling slightly from the engine.

 

The lights change and he pulls off, Jensen still muttering incoherently next to him and he has the urge to pull in somewhere and kiss some sense into the guy. Not a good thing considering Jensen is all heterosexual and everything besides. Jared knows he can’t keep up the pretence any more and if he does he’ll either walk off set and out of Jensen’s life or he’ll end up kissing the shit out the guy in front of 200 stunned crew. All in all he’s screwed and he knows it, both of them stuck in that rock and hard place, with no way out.

 

Jared’s almost at the end of a divorce and Jensen is about to embark on his own journey through lawyers and people bent on splitting everything they own down the middle. Jared’s divorce was always to be messy and drawn out and he knows; knew it would be the moment he got married. God she changed, almost overnight into an overbearing demanding bitch, did all women get like this or was it just the one’s he knew? Jared wishes he’d never gotten married; wishes he’d not wasted so much time hiding the fact that he was a bisexual man with needs which outweighed the silly girl he ended up with. She was cold, vindictive and the final straw was her attitude towards firstly Jared’s family, Jared’s personality and Jared’s friends. Jared’s family were so supportive both through the early stages of the divorce, his coming out and his feelings for Jensen giving him ample opportunity to talk, cry, scream or whatever he needed to rid himself of the ghosts of the past. Why she changed so much was a mystery to him and he never asked her, in fact he couldn’t get away quick enough which in retrospect he realised wasn’t a good thing it was just more ammunition for her to use.

 

Of course, the hardest part was telling Jensen about how he felt which he had yet to do, so he just settled for telling him about the divorce, which was just to be settled by the 16th of the month so he only had eight days to go. It wasn’t that he wasn’t looking forward to being a free man he was, he just wished things had been different like in a perfect world him and Jensen would be together now and married and planning to move into a nice house up in the hills and live a life together, not the pair of them being divorced for different reasons of course.

 

Jared because he married a witch and he stopped loving her and Jensen because she cheated on him first then he went all childish and cheated on her; too much for her to take obviously as she threw him out a few hours after finding out. Jensen didn’t care really, there were no kids involved luckily despite his desire for a family it wouldn’t be with her. Whether Jensen actually cared or not wasn’t the point, he could get detached very quickly from his emotions but this drinking proved he wasn’t dealing so well with it. All in all they were both so screwed it was impossible to see how things could get better.

 

Jensen snapped him out of his musings “I wanna set fire to her shitting God damn fucking house.” He stated looking all bleary eyed but sounding a little more coherent.

 

“No man there’s laws about that, you can’t, believe me I wanted to as well.” Jared said turning right so Jensen slipped slightly and hit the door gently with his shoulder.

 

“Fucking laws, the’re there to be broken, yous knows it.” Jensen slurred.

 

“Yeah yeah, I know we need to get you home bro before you both hurl in your car and blame me or before you hurl on me and I blame you.” Jared said noticing how Jensen huffed a small laugh. 

 

“I need to fuck something” Jensen said loudly and began opening the door to get out noticing a lady of some dubious repute leaning casually against a door way on her mobile. Jared grabbed him before he could get out and clicked the child safety locks so he was stuck in the car, Jensen whined pitifully and sulked for the rest of the journey.

 

Once at his place he pulled up on the drive way, opened the security gates and drove the rest of the way up to the garage doors, well at least he managed to keep this place for himself. He grappled with Jensen getting him half way to the front door only to have him state he wants more Dack Janiels; Jared corrects him, Jensen makes a rude sound and sticks his two fingers up at him. No more booze not tonight Jensen is told to mocking sounds like a five year old, it’s pissing Jared off now, so as soon as he gets him inside the house and up the stairs he dumps him unceremoniously on the bed and leaves him there fully dressed, sod him he thinks. 

 

~~

 

The following morning and after a long jog in the park behind the house with his dogs Jared is back home waiting for the princess lodger he has to wake up. His highness does wake up with a hangover, bad mood and a look that could kill at 10 paces. Jared leaves him to nurse his hangover with a bottle of water a couple of Advil and the coffee pot on the heater.

 

“Was I really, really drunk last night?” Jensen asks quietly standing in the door way of the little room Jared used as an office.

 

“Yeah you were” Jared says coolly looking up at Jensen’s pale face and deciding to have a bit of fun with him carries on “you were all over me in the car, had a hard time keeping you from slobbering all over my face.” Jared doesn’t smile and if at all possible laugh but he feels bad when he sees Jensen go even paler than previously and looks positively green. Jared sighs, gets up and walks towards Jensen who seems to shrink from his huge friend.

 

“It’s okay Jensen nothing happened, was only jesting with you” he says as he breezes past him.

 

“Oh” Jensen replies and continues in a whisper to himself “pity I’d have liked to have remembered that.”

 

Jared doesn’t hear him, but pours them both some coffee and indicates to Jensen to join him, they need to talk. 

 

“You did try and screw a hooker” Jared states and Jensen groans loudly putting his forehead on the table top “luckily I’m a dab hand at locking the doors on your car so you were trapped and she was safe.”

 

“Oh great now I’m off with hookers” Jensen moaned from his position with his head still on the table.

 

“Nah you’re okay, I saved your sorry arse” Jared said wishing he wasn’t having a conversation with Jensen’s hair right now.

 

Jensen can’t keep drinking like this when they have the time off, it’s no longer funny, no longer necessary and heck it’s damaging Jensen in all sorts of ways not only professionally but personally too. As always Jensen listens, or appears to listen but never does, he gives it a week or at least a couple of days and then he’s back drinking, not sociably either. Once Jensen sets his mind to he could drink the state of Nevada dry in one sitting, and it’s really taking it’s toll on him; he’s not eating like he should he isn’t a small man he’s tall and has a good body on him, a fine body if we’re being honest here. He’s usually very pleased with himself on how he looks, he knows it important to be well toned and muscled, puts bums on seats in theatres and makes people stay in to watch the Series. 

 

Honestly over the last few months Jensen has gotten thin, not overly thin but his face shows it only too well, if his parents could see him now he’d be on the first plane home in the cargo hold with his mother waiting at the airport to ferry him home and feed him some good home cooking. Jensen’s not being honest with anyone, although his parents know he’s separated they don’t know the full reasons and at times Jared can hardly imagine him being that spiteful to cheat on his wife even if she did it to him. 

 

Jared looks carefully at Jensen and decides that this talk they need to have is long overdue probably by several years, but he needs to let Jensen know. Let Jensen be aware he must stop his binge drinking, it won’t make the problem go away, he’s getting divorced and there’s no way out, no way back only the ability to move forward. Jared knows he’s been there.

 

Jared sits in the living room area and looks back at the man his affections have taken a turn for the better. He wonders as he sips coffee keeping an eye on a dreadful looking Jensen getting up out of his chair and coming to join him on the seat he favours. He groans as he sits down, Jared silent. This was just so fucked up it was hardly believable and at times Jared wonders if some egg head could come up with a term for it. Seriously-fucked-up-over-Jensenitis, yeah for starters that sounded pretty good to Jared who continued to sip coffee and think how he was going to broach the subject of I-love-you and the I-want-to-spend-a-great-deal-of-time-in-bed-doing-bad-things-to-you, when he realised Jensen was speaking.

 

“Earth to Jared, are you with me man?”

 

“Sorry yeah I phased out for a while, thinking.” Jared gave a weak smile, his insides not helping one bit they were doing gymnastics just for the sheer hell of it.

 

“I was saying” Jensen continued quietly “I need to get some stuff from the flat in LA, and was wondering if you’d come with me when I go there next month?” Jensen glanced over at Jared.

 

“Yeah sure, you helped when I moved out from my place, remember?”

 

Jensen nodded his head but said nothing, he was obviously deep in thought himself, either about the night before and his embarrassing episode he didn’t even remember or whether his soon to be ex wife was chopping up his clothes and burning all his possessions.

 

Right it was now or never Jared really needed to know what was going on with Jensen and whether the man in front of him who looked a little like a tramp had one, cheated on his soon to be ex wife, two whether he took it seriously that he was drinking way too much for a man soon to be divorced if he was in fact the instigator of the divorce proceedings and three whether Jensen felt the same about him. Lord this wasn’t going to be easy was it, why was it easy just asking questions; problem was Jared didn’t want to upset Jensen and tip him over any imaginary scales.

 

“So Jensen, tell me, and I’m asking this as a friend nothing more, why did you cheat on her?” Jared looked away from Jensen choosing his moment carefully as Harley sauntered into the room looking for a bit of attention from his master.

 

“I didn’t” Jensen said simply quizzically staring at Jared “it was a cover up, she found out something about me couldn’t live with it so we hatched the story between us, believe me it was easier that way.”

 

That threw Jared totally, now he didn’t know what to say and all the questions went out the window in an instant.

 

“Oh” nice answer Jared thought to himself, now he was out of his depth.

“Well it was like this, she found out about me liking someone else and not someone she could handle, if you know what I mean. She couldn’t scare this person off with her threats and evil looks, she just couldn’t compete, so she told me I’d have to give up my feelings and we’d stay married blah, blah, but I couldn’t do it. Being rational people we sat down and decided we’d both have a fictional affair, then she actually went out and had an affair which struck me as odd since it seemed she was looking for a way out all along. Well that’s how I saw it.”

 

Jensen finished rubbing the bridge of his nose as he stopped talking, he had a headache to match so many he’d had in the past month or so.

 

“So there was no affair then?” Jared asked still scratching Harley idly behind his ears.

 

“Nope”

 

“Well that’s just made all the other questions I wanted to ask totally pointless.” Jared said putting his coffee cup on the table next to him. He glanced over at Jensen who had his head back and eyes closed, Jensen lifted his head sleepily and looked over at Jared.

 

“Oh yeah, what questions?” Jensen’s curiosity was peaked now.

 

“Only why are you drinking so heavily” at that Jensen sighed not this old chestnut again he’d been over this with loads of his friends already and he was beginning to get sick of it. Jensen knew why he was drowning himself in alcohol all too frequently but Jared seriously didn’t need to know the reason.

 

From his silence Jared guessed that it had something to do with why Jensen split from his wife and the mysterious person he had feelings for, could this get any weirder?

 

Okay asking wasn’t a good idea perhaps actions would speak louder than words, getting up from his very comfortable sofa and bypassing Harley he walked over to Jensen, took the now empty coffee cup from him. Hauling him to his feet, and noting the puzzled if not slightly irritated look in Jensen’s eyes, he grabbed Jensen’s face in his hands and planted a firm kiss on those oh so kissable lips.

 

No words were spoken and no punches thrown so Jared guessed Jensen was either so surprised by the kiss or he was shocked into silence. Jared tried again, still Jensen just let him kiss him, let Jared’s hands wander all over his back, he was liking this a great deal. Then Jensen did something that surprised Jared, he kissed him back, not softly or carefully like Jared was doing. It was hard messy and deliciously dirty, Jared went with it with bells on and kissed back with the same furious delight.

 

Breaking for air was a bore but both of them needed oxygen quickly or they’d have passed out on the floor. 

 

“Wow” Jared squeaked, clearing his throat before continuing “so the other person was..”

“Yeah you” Jensen cut him off quickly, leaning in for a gentler kiss this time.

 

“This is great an all, but Jensen you seriously need to shower and brush your teeth.”

 

“Kill the moment why don’t you” Jensen answered smiling but there was no malice in his reply.

 

~~

 

After a quick shower, and brushing his teeth Jensen made his way back towards the living room to find Jared pacing about nervously. If Jensen’s stomach was anything to go by that was alive with butterflies right now, and he was seriously considering leaving Vancouver, hell even the country and going to live in a cave somewhere. How much wasted time had there been, how much heart ache for both of them, and for their ex and soon to be ex wives, how much of everything there was. Jensen was over thinking the matter way too much so he stood in the kitchen aware that Jared was in his own little zone and not aware of him at all. Jared turned and noticed Jensen glad he was able to stop pacing and wearing holes in his carpet. He stood for a moment then walked towards Jensen, his arms firmly going around him pulling him into a hug. Jensen made a contented sound and snuggled into Jared’s tall frame, feeling safe and less like the world had it in for him. They stood for what felt like hours just holding one another not wishing to let go in case this was all a dream, and dreams had a tendency to fade.

 

“So now what?” Jensen asked.

 

“Was about to ask the same thing.” Jared said smiling looking slightly down at Jensen.

 

“Oh and Jensen, please do me a favour no more drinking, at least not like you have been, there’s nothing to worry about now.” Jared said firmly squeezing Jensen’s shoulders with his large hands.

 

“Yeah I know, but it’s been hard, so much conflict, so much uncertainty.”

 

“Not now Jensen, not anymore.”

 

Jensen smiled and a puzzled Harley and Sadie watched as they disappeared back into Jared’s room, closing the door softly so they weren’t disturbed.

 

There were still things to be sorted, people to be told and news to be broken but all that was in the future and they had something more interesting they wanted to do. It was after all a new beginning for both of them.


End file.
